


Cukup dari Kejauhan

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditulis dalam rangka merayakan Hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi 2009. Sebuah puisi refleksi perasaan Tatsumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cukup dari Kejauhan

**Author's Note:**

> Yohohoho! Lady Bellatrix datang untuk meramaikan fandom Yami no Matsuei! Fanfic berupa puisi ini dibuat spesial dalam rangka Hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei alias Descendants of Darkness dibuat oleh Yoko Matsushita, diterbitkan di Jepang oleh Hakusensha, dan di Indonesia diterbitkan oleh Level Comics.

Aku pengecut  
Aku berbalik arah dan meninggalkanmu  
Hanya karena aku tak pernah bisa sanggup melihat air matamu

Kumohon  
Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu  
Jangan tatap aku dengan mata sedih yang dipaksa tersenyum  
Tahukah kau bahwa itu mengiris jantungku begitu dalam?

Hanya karena sebuah kenangan lama berlalu  
Aku kehilangan keberanianku untuk menjadi bahu tempatmu bersandar  
Kebencianmu pada dirimu sendiri, penyesalanmu  
Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa  
Bahkan itu melemparku jatuh dari ketinggian  
Tinggal aku hancur berkeping-keping  
Tak ada kekuatan tersisa padaku  
Terpaksa aku pergi

Maafkan aku....

Tapi sekarang ada seseorang di sisimu  
Yang akan menjadi seseorang  
Satu-satunya, sekarang, kelak  
Seseorang yang begitu dekat  
Yang sudah bertekad begitu kuat  
Karena baginya tempatnya pulang adalah kau  
Sekarang dialah yang akan membuatmu tersenyum

Aku tahu aku sudah tak pantas ada di sampingmu  
Tapi, sejauh apapun jarak terbentang  
Pikiran ini akan selalu terisi penuh oleh dirimu  
Tak penting kau sadari ini atau tidak  
Kini biarlah aku melihat dan menjagamu dari kejauhan

**Author's Note:**

> Tadinya sih kepikiran nggak jadi ikut peringatan Hari Fujoshi soalnya sibuk, tapi setelah dapat persuasi dari Niero, hehehe, jadinya ikut deh. Lagipula aku lagi gila banget sama YamiEi, karena haus shojo manga bergambar cantik dan ini misteri pula (waktu kecil hobiku baca komik serial misteri, jadi anggep aja nostalgia ^_^).
> 
> Kenapa aku nulis soal Tatsumi? Soalnya gara-gara baca volume lima hati ini jadi tersentuh oleh cinta platonis sepihak itu. Dalam dan indah. Dan gara-gara itu pula aku jadi ngefans sama Tatsumi.
> 
> Sankyu buat yang udah baca! ^_^. Yang mau review silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah.
> 
> Note: Diedit tanggal 14 Februari 2010 agar _layout_ puisinya sesuai, tadinya bait-baitnya kan ilang.


End file.
